User blog:RysTennant/The Awesome Four I
Here's the next part! Hope you like it! Warning: This Chapter contains some violence. READ AT YER OWN RISK Y'ALL. :P Part I Bryar screamed in pain as the saber cut through his arm. His arm had been sliced off from the elbow. No blood came from the wound, as lightsabers would only cauterize his flesh. Bryar swung his right arm, which smacked into Restac's jaw, dislocating it. Restac shot out her long reptilian tongue, trying to poison Bryar, but struck hard stone with it, as Bryar had dodged his body out of the way in time. Bryar grabbed Restac's arm and tried to pull her down, but failed. Restac grabbed a rock and slammed it down onto Bryar's skull. Bryar fell unconscious and knew no more. Rys Tennant walked down a hall, waiting for Bryar to report over com. It had been twenty mintutes since Rys had contacted him. He had taken longer then expected to respond to the call. He thought of only one thing that could be delaying him: Restac. Bryar came conscious in a cave. It had water running down the walls, a few torches on the ground, and a few pieces of crude furniture. In the middle of the cave was a chest. Bryar wondered what it contained. Then he saw Restac enter the cave and stare in his direction. He quickley slumped as if he was unconscious again. Restac went over to the chest, and took out two small bottles. Since the cave was very small, the clone could see what the bottles contained. One had some sort of genetic material in it. The second had what appeared to be only water. Something wasn't right, he thought. Then Restac pressed a section of the wall. The wall opened, apparently it was a small door. The Silurian slipped inside it. Bryar snuck up to the wall and slipped inside before it shut. "Where is Bryar?!" wondered Rys. "I'm not quite sure." said Lam. Rys had called Lam to come to his quarters, "Maybe he's in trouble." "That's what I thought." said Rys. "What should we do about it, Von?" asked Lam. "I think...we should wait." "WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO COME IF YOU WANTED TO JUST SIT AND WAIT?!" said Lam, annoyed. "Because I need help coming up with a crazy idea. And that's what you seem to be best at: Crazy, random ideas!" "That's for sure!" said Lam, "And my idea is; call the Doctor!" Rys facepalmed. "The Doctor said, the last time I saw him, that he was tired of causing death wherever he goes. He's retired, Lam." "Well, you wanted an idea. I gave you one! And besides, we could at least TRY.." "Fine. But if he says 'No!" then NO. Okay?" "Fine, fine...Mr Grouchy." said Lam under his breath. Rys put in the TARDIS number in his hologram projector. "Hello," he said, "Is the Doctor here?" Rys jumped back as the Doctor appeared on the hologram. "Yes, he is. Lemme guess...you need help with something?" "Yes, one of my troopers hasn't contacted me for and hour now, and I think he's in trouble. "Well, I happen to be in buisness again. It's a long story why, but I have a new companion." "What the.." said Lam. "And if you wonder who, SHE'S IMPOSSIBLE! And don't ask why. So you want help? I'll give you help! And I'll tell ya what, you can come WITH ME!" hope you liked! please comment! and that's it for now! -Von Category:Blog posts